degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 15- Taking Over Me
Main Plot: Nathan (Nathan and Autumn are at a poetry reading) Nathan: I have to go. Autumn: When did you hate on poetry? Nathan: Not that. My mom's working late and my dad really needs me home. Autumn: Relax. Nathan: No really! Autumn: Ok fine, I set you free now. Nathan: Thanks. Autumn: Later. Nathan: See ya tomorrow at school. (At Nathan's) Mr Mullberry: Nathan, you're late. Nathan: Dad, I can't be! It's 10:30. Mr Mullberry: No it's five minutes passed! Nathan: I can explain. Mr Mullberry: Don't! (Nathan's dad slaps him) Nathan: Dad! Mr Mullberry: Go to your room! I'll deal with you later. (Nathan walks into his room, closes his door and plops on his bed) Opening Sub Plot: Traylor (The next day at school in English) Ariana: Traylor! Traylor: Oh what? Jayden: Aww dude! You drooled on your notebook! Class is over now come on! Andrea: Remember this assignment is important and due tomorrow. Ariana: Ok we'll make sure of it. (The walk out of class then Ariana goes to her locker.) Jayden: You like Miss Wilkerson. Traylor: Do not. Jayden: Seriously? She's hot. But you're 16 and she's like a grown woman. Traylor: I don't care. Jayden: Well you should she'll lose her job. Traylor: Whatever! It's not like I'm gonna be immature to her. (Traylor walks away) Third Plot: Christian (In Gym class. Christian sits on the bench) Christian: Phew! Payson: Are you on an adrenaline rush or something? Christian: I could. Darnell: Well, I'm Darnell, this is Payson. Christian: I'm Christian. Like the religion. Darnell: Wanna hang after school? Christian: Well football practice is cancelled cause of the damn rain so sure. I could hang. Darnell: Oh man not another round of dodgeball! Payson: I hate this game. Christian: But kinda exhilarating, no? Darnell: I guess. Payson: If you say so. Christian: That's the attitude. Main Plot: Nathan (After school) Andrew: Hey Nahtan! Can we hang today?! Nahtan: I guess so. Andrew: Cool let's get in the car. Nathan: I thought you were 15. Andrew: I will be in January, Autumn's car. Autumn: Let's go boys. Mr Mullberry: Nathan! Autumn: What the hell was that?! Andrew: Is that your dad? Nathan: Oh crap. Andrew: Ok later. (Andrew gets in Autumn's car) Autumn: Later dude. (Nathan gets in his dad's car) Nathan: Bye Andrew, Autumn. (At Nathan's) Nathan: Gee thanks alot dad, you embarrassed me in front of my friends! Mr Mullberry: Are they really your friends? An emo and a drug addict?! Nathan: Do not call Andrew a drug addict! And don't you dare talk about about Autumn like that! (Nathtan runs up to his room but his dad starts to beat him and then throw him down the stairs) Mr Mullberry: You need to respect me! (Nathan breaks down crying) Sub Plot: Traylor (As English class lets out) Andrea: Traylor can I talk to you? Traylor: Yes Miss Wilkerson? Andrea: What is this you wrote? Traylor: I didn't. Andrea: Exactly! I am concerned! You're a smart kid! Traylor: And you're a great teacher. (Traylor kisses Andrea) Andrea: Ok! Get out! Get out now! Traylor: What does this even say?! Andrea: Just go! Traylor: Ok then. (Traylor walks out smiling) Third Plot: Christian (At the mall) Tyrone: Hey! I wouldn't hang too long with Christian. Payson: Didn't we teach you all a lesson? Tyrone: Well I'm teaching you one in reality 101. He's not who appears to be. Darnell: As in? Tyrone: Baggot. Payson: What is that? Tyrone: Bi. Darnell: He's that guy?! Cullen: It's jus the truth. (Christian approaches them) Christian: Hey guys. Darnell: Get him! (Christian and Payson start fighting) Christian: No Payson! Darnell! You do not understand! It's not like I'm gay! I do have a girlfriend! Darnell: Didn't Aqua Jacobs dump your ass? Christian: I meant Ariana Bass. Darnell: Come on Payson. Payson: I'm sorry man. Christian: It's fine. Main Plot: Nathan (The next day at school. Autumn and Althea are behind Nathan at his locker) Autumn: Nathan! (Nathan turns around revealing a black eye) Nathan: Aah! Autumn: Nathan, what happened to you? Nathan: My dad. Hed beats me. He doesn't even give a damn. He called you an eme and Andrew a drug addict. Autumn: That bastard! Nathan: I don't know what to do! I can't tell my mom! Or my dad will beat me even more. He even threatens to tell me I got hit by a brick wall or a door. Althea: That's terrible. Your dad is so mean! Nathan: I know! I hate him. Althea: It's ok. (Althea and Autumn hug Nathan) Sub Plot: Traylor (In English class) Andrea: Traylor. Traylor: I'm sorry ok? Andrea: Look I don't kiss my students but that was wow, Traylor: So? Andrea: Ok fine. Don't tell anyone. Traylor: Like I would I'm 16 and you're how old? Andrea: 38. Traylor: Ok then. Andrea: Really? Traylor: Even if you were 40 I'd like you. (Andrea kisses Traylor) Third Plot: Christian (Payson approaches Christian who's kissing Ariana) Darnell: Don't do it. Payson: Watch me. Christian: Ariana excuse us. Payson: I'm sorry. Christian: It's not ok man! Payson: What? Christian: You attacked me! You're being used by that guy! You'r like 15 or 16! Make your own damn decisions. Payson: Christian you don't mean that! Christian: Yes I do! Talk to me when you mature. (Christian and Ariana walk away) Ariana: Who was that? Christian: Nobody and nobody number 2. Ariana: They must be jerks. Main Plot: Nathan (After school) Nathan: Ok mom love you. (Nathan hangs up) Andrew: Your backpack looks heavier. Nathan: My things are in there. I can't live with my dad! Andrew: You can stay at my place. Nathan: Ok. My mom's cool with that. Kristen: Aww Mr Mullberry: Nathan! Get away from him! Nathan: No! You can't keep doing this! Andrew: Go Nathan. Mr Mullberry: Shut up you son of a bitch! Nathan: Don't call him that! Mr Mullberry: And you shut up! Kristen: Nathan! Mr Mullberry: You too bitch! Nathan: Kristen leave! (Kristen gets in her mmom's car) Nathan: I can't take living with you so I'm living with Andrew! Mr Mullberry: Nathan don't you dare get in that truck! Nathan: Watch me. (Nathann gets in the truck) Andrew: Nice job man. Nathan: I'm free. I'm free! Whoo-hoo! Andrew: Good boy. Category:Blog posts